


How Jim Learned to Keep a Shirt On

by BeautyGraceOuterSpace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Jim, Sunburn, doctor mccoy doctoring, minor hurt jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyGraceOuterSpace/pseuds/BeautyGraceOuterSpace
Summary: “Bones, I think ‘m dying,” Jim groaned from his prone position on the couch.“Oh please, it’s just a sunburn,” the doctor responded as he continued mixing the concoction in the bowl in front of him.





	How Jim Learned to Keep a Shirt On

**Author's Note:**

> The author has second degree burns on over 50% of their body, and needed to distract themselves with Star Trek, thus: Jim gets a sunburn.

“Bones, I think ‘m dying,” Jim groaned from his prone position on the couch.

“Oh please, it’s just a sunburn,” the doctor responded as he continued mixing the concoction in the bowl in front of him. Jim didn’t have to look at him to know he rolled his eyes as he spoke, which was a good thing since he didn’t think he could move if he tried. His skin felt far too tight, and it ached whenever he moved, so he had given up on that front about an hour ago. “Spock told you that this planet has closer proximity to their sun. But of course you wouldn’t listen—”

“Hey,” Jim interrupted indignantly, “it’s not my fault my shirt got ripped, ok?”

“No, it’s not,” Bones conceded, “but you were the one who decided to just take the damn thing off rather than wear it with the rip.”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” Jim said with an aborted shrug as his burned back protested the movement. He couldn’t quite bite back the groan that accompanied it, though. Burying his face in the cushion under his chin, he tensed and waiting for the sting to abate.

He flinched slightly as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, too hot against his burning skin. “Easy, kid,” Bones soothed, voice low. He removed his hand slowly, and Jim heard the gentle thud as he set the bowl on the floor. “This should make you feel better real quick.”

With practiced ease, the doctor delicately massaged the medicinal lotion onto the captain’s back. Jim sighed at the cold feeling, relishing it as it soothed away the sting and the ache.

“Why is it,” Bones asked, amusement coloring his tone, “that you can come to me with your arm damn near ripped off and not bat an eye,” he paused to scoop up more of the cream, “but a little too long in the sun and anyone would think you were on death’s door?”

“I am,” Jim hesitated as Bones hit a particularly sore spot, “an enigma, Bones.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Bones snorted behind him. “Alright, can you put this on your own face, or do you want help?”

“Not a baby, Bones,” Jim said, blindly fumbling for the bowl on the ground as he kept his face hidden in the pillow.

“Could have fooled me, kid,” Bones replied monotonously. Jim flipped him the bird before dipping said finger into the cream and smearing it haphazardly on his nose and cheeks. “Oh for—” Apparently he hadn’t done it well enough, because Bones gently grabbed his chin, turned his head, and more carefully applied a thin layer of the delightfully cooling gel.

Being in close proximity with anyone, even Bones, tended to make Jim a little uncomfortable, so of course he made things more uncomfortable for everyone by sticking out his tongue and poking the hand holding his chin. He was sorely disappointed when Bones didn’t react beyond a quick flick to his ear before continuing his work.

“You think a lil’ spit’s gonna bother me, you got another thing comin’, kid. Lucky for you I checked and triple check that you aren’t allergic to anything in this.”

With a gentle, just barely stinging tap to his cheek, Bones declared him finished. Bracing his arms against the couch, he forced himself to a seated position, grimacing in disgust as he held his arms up and out. Bones raised an eyebrow.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“I’m all sticky,” Jim complained waiving his hands slightly.

“Tough,” Bones replied, crossing his arms. “Maybe now you’ll finally learn to keep a shirt on.”


End file.
